Les bactéries scarlet
by rox siniestra
Summary: Solo con oír a una voz diciendo "Les bactéries scarlet" sabrás, que aquel joven infectado no muy lejos ha de estar. Te cuidado en esta noche de bruma y oscuridad... Ya que Shadow te acechara con esos rojos escarlata.


**Buenas nuevas~ Hace ya mucho que no me ponía en algo con Bakugan y como Halloween no está lejos decidí ponerme las manos a trabajar un poco. Aprovecho que**_**"Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¿Tienes miedo a lo desconocido?* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"**__**.**_

_**Bien espero que esto les de algo de miedo, porque no me mate cada día en las horas libres pensando cómo escribir esto para que nadie se asuste un poco.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**_

* * *

_La leyenda cuenta de que hace varios años un joven caminaba tranquilamente hacía su casa. La luna llena estaba en el cielo nocturno, y las estrellas se hacían destacar por su radiante brillo. Todo parecía normal para aquel joven, pero no sabía que el destino le tenía algo planeado para ese 31 de Octubre._

_El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, moviendo los cabellos blancos del joven en todas las direcciones posibles. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver aquello que tenía frente a él. Un lobo… Un lobo de ojos escarlata, con los colmillos preparados para atacar lo que sea y a quien sea. Pero el joven había sido entrenado para defenderse de cualquier bestia._

_-¿Qué hará un lobo por estos lugares?- pensó aquel joven. El lobo, de un salto, llegó al lado del joven y se dispuso a morderlo, pero aquel joven sabía defenderse._

_El joven de cabellos blancos sacó una daga de su bolsillo derecho y se la incrustó en el cuello al lobo, pero antes de que el joven pudiera irse con la victoria, aquel lobo de ojos escarlata le mordió la pierna._

_Los ojos del lobo se volvieron blancos y cayó a las garras de la muerte. Por otra parte, el joven sentía un dolor punzante en su pierna. Aquel joven de cabellos blancos cayó al suelo, con un dolor en todo su esplendor. Sus bellos ojos cafés se convirtieron en rojo escarlata, los cuales desprendían un deseo de libertad._

* * *

-La leyenda cuenta que el lobo le inyectó una bacteria al morderlo, lo que ocasionó que cada 31 de Octubre se transforme en una bestia en busca de una persona a la cual pueda inyectarle la bacteria y así él pudiera regresar a ser el mismo joven. Se dice que si vas al bosque de la bruma el 31 de Octubre solo podrás ver dos brillantes ojos escarlata- comentó Ace a los Vestals ahí presentes-. Y esa es la historia de Shadow, el de los ojos escarlatas. ¿Asustados?

Mira, Baron y Gus estaban escondidos atrás de Keith, quien era el único, aparte de Ace, que no se encontraba temblando de miedo.

El rubio teñido soltó un suspiro-. Esa leyenda urbana no asusta a nadie Ace. ¡Y ustedes tres salgan de atrás mío!- exclamó, ya cansado y frustrado.

Los tres salieron de detrás del joven de ojos celestes y se sentaron, nuevamente, en sus respectivos lugares. Mientras que Ace no dejaba de reír por la actitud infantil que tuvieron sus amigos.

-Si tan valiente eres ¿Por qué no vas al bosque esta noche y me demuestras que realmente es una leyenda urbana?- preguntó Ace. Al hacer la pregunta la sonrisa del rubio teñido se agrando en una forma en la cual se interpretaba que estaba aceptando el desafío-. Esta noche escucharas a Shadow decir "Les bactéries scarlet".

El joven de ojos celestes se paró y comenzó a irse, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de burla a Ace.

* * *

Keith caminaba por el bosque, pensando que Ace era un idiota por contar una boba leyenda. De pronto comenzó a oír murmullos, que resonaban por el eco del lugar. El joven simplemente creyó que era Ace tratando de hacer que su historia sea conveniente, pero ni siquiera Ace se tomaría la molestia de poner unos brillos rojo escarlata entre la bruma solo para asustarlo.

El sonido del eco ahora era el de una respiración agitada, la cual infringía pánico en el joven-. ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, pero la respuesta jamás llegó.

El pánico le comenzó a producir unos nervios que le alteraban todo su ser, pero él era valiente y orgulloso, no se dejaría ganar fácilmente… O eso pensaba hasta que los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente-. Les bactéries scarlet- finalmente se habían reconocido las palabras entre los murmullos, la temida frase que daba a entender que Shadow estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba.

De las sombras salió un joven de cabellos blancos, colmillos en lugar de dientes, y, su rasgo más llamativo, sus ojos rojo escarlata.

Keith se encontraba aterrado y con la mirada fija en aquel joven-. Shadow- exclamó con dificultad. El miedo crecía más y más por cada paso que Shadow realizaba.

-Les bactéries scarlet… Les bactéries scarlet…- decía Shadow antes de cada paso. Los latidos de Keith aceleraban drásticamente-. ¡Meurt!- gritó al momento de lanzarse sobre el joven de ojos celestes.

Keith corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero el joven infectado por las bacterias era más veloz. Shadow comenzó a intentar incrustarle sus colmillos en el cuerpo, acto inútil, el "rubio" le esquivaba. Él logró alejar a Shadow y comenzar a correr nuevamente.

-¡Je vais te tuer! ¡Les bactéries scarlet jamais perdez!- Shadow soltó una risa siniestra y desquiciada, comenzó a perseguir al joven vestal mientras se cuerpo comenzaba a crecer y ponerse peludo… Estaba mutando a bestia-. ¡Puissance scarlet!- Keith se estremeció. Por mucho que ya le tuviera ventaja, aún tenía terror en su ser… Shadow aun podía alcanzarlo-. ¡Retour ici!

El joven "rubio" estaba más que aterrado, ya no sabía por dónde ir y dónde esconderse, lo único que podía hacer era odiar el instante donde decidió aceptar el desafío de Ace-. Ace… Juro que si salgo con vida de esta te matare- dijo para sí mismo. Intentó esconderse en el hueco de un árbol bastante grande.

-¿Oú êtes-vous?- preguntó Shadow. Sus pasos ahora eran más rudos, por lo cual se podía saber por dónde se encontraba, lo que le dio la ventaja a Keith, o eso pensó él-. ¡Vous J'ai trouvé!- gritó, con espuma de color gris saliendo de su boca.

Ahora Shadow se encontraba frente a frente al joven de ojos celestes, quien tenía sus latidos cardiacos a la velocidad máxima. El joven de cabellos blancos no quiso perder más tiempo, e incrusto sus afilados colmillos en el cuello del vestal.

Keith comenzó a sentir que algo cálido recorría por sus venas, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo escarlata, y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos. Al final, Shadow estaba temblando, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés, pero rápidamente se tornaron blancos. Lo que la leyenda siempre omitió era que cuando la bacteria dejaba a su huésped e ingresaba en uno nuevo, el huésped anterior moría.

Ahora, el nuevo infectado miraba el bosque gustoso, comenzó a oír unas voces diciendo el nombre de Keith-. ¿Qui est le prochain?

_FIN… POR AHORA…_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este fanfic, ¿o no? Bien espero les haya gustado y asustado. Y si preguntan si hare más de Halloween solo les diré: Lo intentare. Es que el martes debo hacerme estudios médicos, y tengo muchos exámenes y tareas endientes.**

**Sabes bien que los reviews son bien merecidos, mientras tengan coherencia y no me manden al diablo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Mata-nee.**


End file.
